La quiddité, le désir et l'horrible cravate bleue
by Rimb-Rimb
Summary: Victor Nikiforov avait toujours été d'une nature philosophe. Mais la pernicieuse petite maxime qui énonce que l'on fait de la Philosophie pour justifier ses propres travers était particulièrement vraie dans le cas de Victor Nikiforov... En effet, notre athlète avait pu légitimer son horreur pour la cravate bleue cérulée de de Yuri et la nécessité pressente de s'en débarrasser !


_Merci à Mappa de nous laisser faire joujou avec ses personnages !_

 _ **Attention !**_ _Ceci est en réalité une fiche de révision personnel car il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur mes révisions sans penser à Yuri on ice -je la publie parce que je pense que cela peut en amuser certain ! Donc il y a des termes plutôt jargonnant de Philosophie qui ne sont pas définit car il est plutôt complexe de les résumés en quelques phrases (internet fait cela beaucoup mieux que moi) mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un je serais très heureuse d'en parler ! Il est possible de trouver quelques fautes d'orthographe aussi... j'ai fais au mieux...Voilà ! Dites moi aussi quelles sont vos théories sur le "pourquoi victor déteste-t-il cette cravate" !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **La quiddité, le désir et l'horrible cravate bleue.**

Victor Nikiforov avait toujours été d'une nature philosophe. Ainsi, dans son adolescence, en-dehors des horaires consacrées à ses répétitions, le russe explora de nombreux pans de la discipline et s'en délecta avec un enthousiasme certain. Mais... la pernicieuse petite maxime qui énonce que l'on fait de la Philosophie pour justifier ses propres travers était particulièrement vraie dans le cas de Victor Nikiforov... En effet, notre fantastique athlète avait pu légitimer, par les moyens dialectiques les plus fins, son horreur pour la cravate bleue cérulée de Yuri Katsuki et la nécessité pressente de s'en débarrasser !

Le quintuple champion du monde détestait cette cravate pour trois raisons, il est vrai que certaines étaient plus tangibles que d'autres mais bon... La première de ses raisons était tout simplement esthétique, cette nippe était hideuse et aucune personne dotée de bon sens, bien que selon Descartes c'était commun à tout homme, n'aurait pu affirmer le contraire car il apparaissait clairement et distinctement grâce à l'intuition qu'elle était affreuse ; La seconde raison était d'ordre pratique et personnelle : l'abject régate lui ayant causé des soucis par le passé lors d'un certain banquet... Mais la dernière raison, la plus considérable était celle que, la dite cravate constituait un véritable problème d'ordre métaphysique.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, délicieusement entrelacés dans les rues espagnoles entrain de déambuler joyeusement entre les galeries marchandes. La journée de repos était vouée à jouer les touristes et c'était le moment opportun, le καιρός, pour Victor de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, c'était inévitable !

«-Yuri, je vais t'offrir un nouveau costume pour ton anniversaire ! Tu devrais brûler l'ancien et cette horrible cravate ! Disait-il plein d'entrain en traînant son petit porc pané par la mains, le regard à l'affût d'une jolie boutique de prêt-à-porter.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas pas la peine, mon costume me plaît ! Mais Victor ne l'écoutait pas et l'entraîna davantage dans sa course. Hé Victor !

-Je suis désolé mais j'insiste, surtout pour la cravate ! Le costume, je peux peut-être faire une concession mais pour la cravate...

-Mais enfin, Victor, quel est le problème exactement avec cette cravate ? »

Victor s'arrêta, net. Et en prenant un air solennel, adoptant une pose qui rappelait les représentations des διδάσκαλοι sur les amphores attiques, La main levée en signe d'éloquence, il énonça, fat:

«-Ce n'est pas seulement parce que la coupe est affreuse et la couleur terriblement insipide, ni même parce qu'elle est faite en un polyester bas de gamme, non... Yuri, non... C'est bien plus profond que cela.

-Mais... tenta Yuri.

-Tutututut ! Nikiforov posa le doit sur les lèvres douces pour empêcher toute interruption de la part de son élève. Je sais Yuri, je sais... tu penses que c'est juste de la mauvais foi cachée sous un emberlificotemment théorique abscons mais non. Mon angelot... Sa main se posa sur son cœur et un air faussement malheureux envahit ses traits. C'est pour ton essence que je dit ça, c'est pour ton âme que je m'inquiète ! Évidemment, il usait ici d'un sophisme informel en faisant appel aux sentiments. Si il en avait, au fond un peu honte, il ne doutait pas de son efficacité car Yuri, bien peu amène à exercer sa pensée critique ne faisait pas preuve d'autonomie intellectuelle car il laissait bien souvent entaché son raisonnement par les biais cognitifs. Par ses mots, Victor cherchait d'avantage à persuader Yuri qu'à le convaincre par la véracité de ses prémisses...

-V-Victor...tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

-Que nenni ! S'exclama le champion en faisant un demi tour théâtral en faisant virvolter son long manteau vert Veronese. Si tu veux pouvoir gagner le Grand Prix il faut -et je souligne bien là la nécessité, de se débarrasser de cette chose porte-malheur !» Face à cette prémisse, Katsuki bredouillât avec trouble son consentement, les yeux rivés vers le sous un état de stress devenait particulièrement superstitieux, Victor avait déjà gagné, l'argument d'ad baculum avait achevé le japonais. De ce fait, il avait pu le traîner jusque dans une charmante boutique, nichée sous les arcades de pierre, d'un tailleur luxueux anglais. Si il s'en voulait d'user de telles méthodes, il était résigné à agir avec vírtu pour combattre la fortuna comme un bon chef d'état, il devait mener une politique pensée en son sens propre et devait oublier le caractère normatif pour agir avec efficacité, c'était pour le plus grand bien. Mais son coach ne mentait pas sur le caractère nécessaire de se débarrasser de la cravate bleue.

Pour le patineur russe, le leitmotiv de son art avait toujours était de surprendre. Surprendre dans le sens socratique du terme c'est à dire provoquer l'émotion de l'étonnement. Car comme le disait Aristote «c'est en s'étonnant que les hommes se sont mis à philosopher» et l'observation philosophique de toutes choses, par sa beauté à créer des concepts, permet à ses spectateurs de légitimité la passion en effet, cela toucherai leurs y a une pertinence profonde à l'étonnement dans la pédagogie car cela demeure toujours le point de dé l'art est bien ce qui doit amener à La Philosophie ! Car l'art qui remue les agrégats sensibles lors d'une première lecture permet de ressentir la beauté d'une manière superficielle alors que la Philosophie en exerçant sur l'art une fonction herméneutique observe la profondeur et permet la seconde lecture, une lecture plus analytique qui comprend l'œuvre en son ensemble. L'art grâce à l'exégèse philosophique apparaît en son ensemble et dévoile sa puissance. Effectuer une deuxième lecture était nécessaire pour l'orthopraxie de l'artiste, cette pratique orthodoxe permettait à l'artiste d'être vertueux car il agissait droitement selon son essence.

Quand il élaborait un programme, Victor cherchait toujours à le construire de telle sorte à ce qu'il qui deviennent système, dans le sens a ce qu'il devait pouvoir prétendre à l'universel. Et qu'il en soit, en plus d'être strictement sincère -comme il serait La manifestation une implication personnelle profonde, d'une validité logique sans faille. Ainsi la musique, la danse, le costume le rythme, l'intention devaient apparaître au spectateur comme une œuvre complète et solide sans cela, le programme perdrait de sa beauté, son harmonie. Pour parvenir à cela, le patineur appliquait une méthode moment d'élaborer "Eros" et "Agapé" il avait, en premier lieu, mené une exploration sur la mania, sur le délire, c'en était là son thème... Mais de par sa nature d'artiste et par son inclination pour la Philosophie il devait trouver le plus haut degré du délire. Le plus haut degré, le plus noble pour le Russe -dû à une certaine construction épistémologique personnelle bridé par sa culture, était l'amour qui lui était apparu. Mais il ne pouvait donc pas s'intéresser aux vulgaires pulsions humaines du désir purement charnel car il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une opinion doxique sur le désir, il devait, y chercher la substantifique moelle, il devait chercher le désir divin. La en était son devoir d'artiste. Ainsi, il appliqua sa méthode d'inspiration Aristotélicienne et Platonicienne. Par l'étape de l'exercice rhétorique de la dicotomie victor distinguait les valeurs mais pour atteindre la perfection cela il devait toucher le plus beau le plus vrai, et le vrai se situait au sein du monde intelligible que crée l' l'habile rhéteur après avoir considéré La forme première et avait cherché à diviser les unités devait encore diviser la multitude afin après avoir atteint l'infini retrouvé l'un. Cette pratique discursive avait pour objectif non pas d'atteindre le plus fin des raisonnements mais de permette de par sa qualité d'artiste d'amener à La contemplation, d'aller au-delà du langage d'exercer le νους dans une conception mystique de la dialectique. Grâce à ses lectures il observait trois sortes de désir divin :"ό έρως", "η φιλία" et "'η αγάπη".

Alors oui, il avait provoqué la surprise en faisant ce partage qui semblait être aux antipodes de leurs personnalités respectives. L'attribution des deux courts aux Yuri ne s'est pas faite par hasard, évidemment se partage était très surprenant peut être encore plus pour les deux individus concernés. Mais Victor voyait La puissance d'agape chez son cadet et il voyait l'éros en puissance en La personne de son adorable plus Victor ressentait bien pour le petit yurio un sentiment proche de l'agapé, cela aurait pu être de la Philia mais la distance Caractérise par la bonté et la bienveillance presque paternel l'écarté de la camaraderie de ce fait le lien qui l'unissait au blond était l'agapé. En lui attribuant ce programme, il avait cherché à lui faire connaître et reconnaître ce lien qui symbolisait leurs relations. De plus, en exerçant le principe de l'altérité kantienne, Yuri Plisetsky ayant une personnalité impétueuse et volcanique se verrait tempérer par le sentiment pur et cristallin de l'agapé.* Mais pour Yuri cela était plus compliqué. Cela était davantage complexe car l'éros était un élément plus sibyllin et ses propres sentiments envers le patineur étaient plus composites... Et comme Eros est fils de pauvreté est de l'expédiant, le manque est producteur et créatif mais il y avait bien l'idée de privation...Yuri en apparaissant dans sa vie lui avait apportait une félicité sans précédent. Lors de leurs présentations plus qu'informel au Banquet , alors que le Russe était en pleine introspection sur sa carrière et sur la manière de conduire sa vie Yuri était apparu comme une solution.L'éros de Yuri était le pavé de la route du bonheur de Victor. Yuri était devenu sa perspective eudemonisme. Travailler cette matière dans une entreprise soteriologique lui permettra de connaître la joie, Yuri lui offrirait le salut. En outre, de part sa condition d'artiste et donc plus prompt que le Philosophe à jouir de la vie il désirait toutes les facettes de Yuri: l'homme, le divin et l'unification des deux.

La matière érotique de yuri est en puissance -puissance dans le sens dialectique. Il avait pu le voir furtivement à plusieurs reprises. Si la raison sépare bien la forme de La matière et voit La substance grâce à La raison c'est part le processus de d'entéléchie qui lui permettra de faire avenir son essence et donc de transcender sa personne car pour l'instant Yuri n'était qu'une substance composée de matière en puissance et de forme il devait devenir l'éros en acte. Ainsi en produisant une dance sur la glace, par le biais de l'art, il ferait apparaître l'éros comme une substance immobile mais pour prétendre à l'universel, pour prétendre être et ne pas seulement être un simple ressenti ; l'éros de Yuri devait être un produit de La pensée et davantage il devait ne pas se contenter d'être une forme pure mais devait se penser lui même en ne pouvant pas se décrire en pensant à des choses inférieures, il devait être l'éros absolu quand il interpréterait le programme. La prestation de l'éros de Yuri devait pouvoir manifester la substance même du délire amoureux divin de l'éros. Mais pour devenir L'éros en acte, selon La méthode dialectique, pour prétendre à l'essence de l'éros il devait se séparer de tout ce qui lui est contraire et contradictoire donc de la cravate bleue. La cravate bleue était un prédicat, un accident et comme tous les prédicats sont dits d'une substance -prédicat classifié dans des catégories diverses- pouvaient donner une dimension plurielle à l'être or justement, l'être qui est une unité focale se rapporte toujours à l'essence et de ce fait, substance transcende l'Etre. Mais il est important à cause du principe de non contradiction que les prédicats qui s'attachent à l'être concorde avec la substance même or tout le problème de Yuri Katsuki se situait ici, le bleu de cette cravate était une contradiction terrible qu'il fallait éliminer pour pouvoir mener à bien son projet, ce bleu était, pour Victor incompatible à l'essence de l'éros. Si seulement ce prédicat pouvait être seulement contraire et non contradictoire... Contradictoire étant un terme relatif aux incompatibles se distingue de contraire car contraire implique toujours une tierce réponse ainsi deux choses peuvent être fausses en même temps car elles impliquent une troisième réponse. Si Yuri portait cette cravate bleue il y avait alors une contradiction d'avec La quiddité de Yuri. Car l'être de Yuri Katsuki est le support d'une substance singulière et il lui était résolument impossible de porter l'éros en même temps que cette cravate. Sa conception du bleu était certe un peu personnelle mais elle répondait à une attitude phénoménologique et non pas naturelle ce qui est en accord avec sa conception d'une réalité effective à qui un sens est à donner... Selon l'antinomie phénoménologique le bleu apparaissait pour victor d'une manière singulière et personnelle -bien qu'il y ait constructivisme culturel. Vitor ne croyait pas au sujet en soi ni en l'objet en soi car si il y a phénomène de conceptualisation, les objets n'existent pas indépendamment à notre propre existence. Sans être totalement idéaliste, car il reconnaissait bien l'existence des éléments extérieurs à lui-même les objets apparaissent toujours au sujet en un phénomène, le sujet ne peut donc considérer les objets en soi. Ainsi, même si il reconnaissait la facticité de son observation, Victor voyait le bleu comme une couleur symbolisant la neurasthénie. Entre prélats chromophiles, les conceptions pharaoniques, l'indifférence helléniste et les passions modernes Les Souvenirs d'un bleu violent et dur des toiles Kandinsky, le souvenir bilieux de David Caspard Friedrich et le souvenir bleu tendre et triste des toiles de picasso. Par construction culturelle, le phénomène du bleu lui apparaissait ainsi. Dans cette cravate cérulée La mélancolie était lattante.

Or l'éros était quelque chose de différent, il y avait quelque chose de plus...Le bleu cérulé n'évoquait que le manque il manquait l'expédiant, il manquait le génie créatif, il manquait La puissance et il manquait le désir maniaque. Le bleu de cette cravate était qu'un traitement partiel d'un problème. L'éros était bien plus.

La pratique rigoureuse de la méthode de Victor Nikiforov impliquait de connaître le sujet et dans le soucis de la quiddité il devait se laisser transcender par son essence pour l'interpréter. Le système deviendrait de ce fait, valide et il pourrait Amener à La contemplation de la substance. L'artiste ne devait être que médium pour la vérité, il devait permettre sa manifestation, Là se situerait sa vertu.

En contemplant son katsudon dans un seyant costume noir, quelque peu intimidé par les virevoltants gestes du tailleur britannique affairé à prendre les mesures du concerné, Victor considérait avec davantage de force son désir pour la pratique de son art. L'art que voulait pratiquer victor et qu'il, voulait voir pratiqué par tous,ne se préoccuperai pas de l'ontique, il se détachait de l'ontologie fondamental car il ne traitait pas seulement l'être mais car il se voulait absolument ontologique. Cette pratique de l'art était un ouvrage d'ordre métaphysique, il cherchait à connaître l'étant en tant qu'étant tout en se gardant de se perdre dans des considérations onto-théologique car il ne recherchait pas l'être fondamental il ne recherchait que Yuri... Yuri qu'il aimait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il avait une conception nihiliste première du monde, ainsi il voyait le réel en tant que tel, comme une réalité effective. Or Victor était un partisan de la Philosophie dualiste, l'esprit donc l'intelligence est distinct des matières sensibles... Mais l'esprit ayant une action sur la conception des matières sensibles offre un sens à La réalité effective. L'homme est démiurge. De ce fait, c'est par la capacité de l'homme -La plus haute- de conceptualiser et donc d'exercer sa raison que les hommes parviennent à construire un sens. L'artiste dévoile ce sens au commun en plus de le fabriquer. Il y a création d'une réalité à un degré plus poussé, élevé sur une strate plus haute, car les concepts lui offrent les substances. L'artiste était démiurge. Victor songeait à cela en réajustant le nœud complexe du nœud papillon amarante, couleur qui symbolisait, de par son étymologie, l'immortalité et qui serait si seyante avec l'or. Sa gracieuse main longiligne se perdit contre le torse élégamment couvert d'une laine vierge au grain de poudre texturé avant de se faire plus caressante en un geste câlin contre l'angle de la mâchoire du modèle. Cette action, comme il était de coutume, fit rougir Yuri. Attendrit, Victor Nikiforov, quintuple champion du monde, déposa tendrement un baisé à la commissure des lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

Alors non, il n'en faisait pas tout un foin pour rien. C'était pour l'orthopraxie de l'artiste, c'était pour la vertu, c'était pour participer à l'objectif téléologique eudémoniste -quoi qu'il puisse bien être d'ailleurs... Et c'était surtout, il faut bien l'avouer, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une nouvelle fois son pauvre Yuri se pavanait devant les caméras attifait comme l'as de pique avec une cravate aussi immonde !

"*":n'est pas réellement définit comme pur et cristallin mais évoque culturellement cela.


End file.
